The Heirs of Nithera and Ōkeanos
by Radiate-the-Darkness
Summary: The planet Ōkeanos has met its end. Earthquakes are breaking grounds and homes. The sun is boiling up the waters in certain places. Percy and Annabeth are the only survivors as their parents sent them off in an escape pod. They land in Nithera, a planet of earthen shadows ruled by King Hades who, years later, wishes to associate his kids with the rare species. Nicercy alien!AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes**

**Hey there, once again. I'm currently stuck on Psychokinetic Disaster and having writer's block. But I got the whole plot planned out. Just decided I do something different. This time, I'm doing Nicercy! Yeah, you heard it. Nicercy. Nico x Percy. Nico tops, Percy bottoms. Although I love Percico, I also like the idea of Nicercy so here I am, trying it out. So, yeah. This chapter'll be really short but don't worry, it's only the prologue. The next chapter'll be long. **

**I'm not sure whether to make it Rated M for smut or Rated T for no smut at all. I need you guys to choose. Smut? or naahh? I also took "AU (Alternate Universe)" literally and made it into this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. What's mine is the idea of the plot. **

_**Ocean – Ōkeanos (Ancient Greek)**_

_**Nether – Nithera (Old English)**_

_**Fire – Fyrian (Old English)** _

* * *

**The Heirs of Nithera and Ōkeanos  
**

**Prologue**

Chaos has taken over.

Ōkeanosians flee in different directions as their habitat is destroyed. Planet Ōkeanos has reached its end. Earthquakes are wrecking their grounds as well as their homes. The heat from the sun boils certain parts of the sea thus cooking fishes and Ōkeanosians altogether in a brutal death. This race of beautiful creatures with light blue skin and hypnotic eyes of different colors, small fins attached at their forearms will soon be pushed to extinction. In the palace, guards have prepared the two reserved escape pods suitable for the king and queen's baby. The other pod reserved for their closest friends', the Chases, baby.

King Poseidon Jackson escorted his queen, Sally Jackson, and their baby, Percy Jackson, into the prepared room. Sally can't stop the tears that fell from her face as she kissed her son. The Chases came next. Athena Chase is cradling her child, silent tears cascading down her cheeks. Poseidon and Frederick nod solemnly at each other as they placed Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase into separate escape pods after being kissed for the last time by their mothers and fathers. The king prepared a note for the next planet they land on:

"_Our planet, __Ōkeanos__, __has come to its end. These two are the last remaining __Ōkeanosians alive as you read this. Please take good care of them. The boy is named Percy Jackson, our son and heir to the throne. The girl is Annabeth Chase, a family friend's daughter. We are eternally grateful in advance for the care you give them."_

King Poseidon inserted the note beside Percy and kissed him one more time. "Be safe, child. We will always love you." He smiled sadly. From the background, he can hear Frederick soothing Athena down as she let out sobs. Once the thin light blue glass-like doors shut close, he stepped back to comfort his wife and beloved, Sally. They watch as the escape pods propel themselves upward and zoom out of sight. The walls around them shivered as the earthquakes grew stronger. Both husbands held onto their wives as they await their end.

...

In the planet Nithera, king Hades di Angelo and queen Persephone di Angelo as well as the other Nitherans watch in horror and immense sympathy as the blue planet in sight wreck down. Queen Persephone sighed and shook her head, heading back to the palace to watch over her two children, Nico di Angelo and Hazel di Angelo. Meanwhile, king Hades stayed outside, eyes glued to the horrific disaster occurring.

Curiosity flooded him as he squint his eyes at the two small dots coming from the planet. It wasn't until the two dots became clear enough to be escape pods that the people of Nithera murmured endlessly and made way for the incoming capsule.

King Hades immediately approached the two pods, his guards trailing from behind. The glass doors opened and water came spewing out. For a moment, Hades thought the two beings in the escape pods needed the water to live and watched in shock as they are drained of the liquid. Instead, his shock drifted and felt relief when the two babies giggled and grabbed at air. He saw the note tucked at the baby's side and grabbed it.

The paper felt dry. How the paper remained dry with all the water that came within the pod he doesn't know. He unfolded it and read it out loud. Nitherans gathered around him and pushed at each other to try and take a look at the two living and breathing species.

"Are they from that planet?"

"Thank goodness they're alive."

"Why didn't the parents go with them?"

"Do they have names?"

"What are they called?"

The king hushed them and gave the letter to one of the guards. The queen made her way towards the two escape pods when she heard the commotion. "What is this?" she asked. The guard holding the paper gave the letter to her. "These two are the only living Ōkeanosians alive from the planet we saw get demolished, planet Ōkeanos." The words felt foreign to him as he recalled what the letter said.

"The boy is Percy Jackson and the girl is Annabeth Chase. This boy, Percy Jackson, is an heir to the throne; a son of the king and queen of the blue planet." He added. "We need someone to take them into their care as we already have our own problems to handle." King Hades announced. Queen Persephone slapped him on the upper arm and glared at him. The king ignored her.

"Any volunteers?" he looked around him.

Nitherans whispered to themselves and others gave uncertain glances. One hand shot up in the air, catching the king's attention. He waved past Nitherans as he approached the volunteer. It was him. The man who came to their planet a few months ago with his son, sharing the same news that the planet they lived on, Fyrian, has diminished the flames and ended their world. People of Fyrian live in heat or in normal atmosphere, at most. But the warmth from their planet has dropped to negative and all flames burned out. Hephaestus used the big escape pod-like machinery he made to escape the freezing planet with his son.

King Hades said nothing but nodded at the man. He saw the understanding in his eyes and refused to argue. He led Hephaestus to the two children and retrieved the letter from the guards, giving it to the man who wished to take the rare species into his care. "When they grow up, don't keep them in the dark. Let them know what happened to their planet and who they are." The king said, watching as Hephaestus held the two babies carefully in each arm. "That is all." Hephaestus nodded and stalked back to his home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**I'm terrible at flirting. I knew I had a bad feeling about it. It will affect my writing! But ehhh, who knows. Also, I need to know if you guys want some smut or what cause' it's all up to the next chapter whether I put some or naahhh. Keep being awesome you guys.**

* * *

**The Heirs of Nithera and Ōkeanos**

**Chapter One**

"Then my dad made this huge spaceship for the both of us and we barely escaped our planet infested with giant ice-breathing geckos." Leo grinned manically, moving his arms around animatedly as he spoke with enthusiasm.

"Sure, of course. That's definitely what happened." Percy rolled his eyes at his hyper friend. He was sitting on the bed in Leo's room, listening to the other boy with elfish features stretch the truth of how they escaped their planet a hundred times. The teen had grown a mop of dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes, lighting up his whole face. The boy he's talking to is Leo Valdez, the last kid from the red planet, known as Fyrian. The boy had messy and curly black hair and dark-toned skin. His hands often lit up in fire when he gets nervous or mad sometimes when he's overly excited.

His father, Hephaestus, took Percy and Annabeth in his care. The man became a father to them. He told them the truth as they matured. Percy cried at night whenever his mind drifts off into the stories Hephaestus told him, how his planet was torn down. He often thought about how his family looked like, how the palace they stayed in looked like, how it feels to hug his mom and dad, talk to them, how their environment looked like, and how the people of Ōkeanos act upon each other. It all broke his heart to never see anything from the planet he was born; more so to have never seen his own parents. Annabeth comes into his room at night to calm him down since Leo was busy snoring up a storm, lost at sleep.

Said father walked past the room and chuckled at his son's words. "Don't forget the terrible witch who trapped our people in huge ice cubes." He added. The Fyrianee grinned. Percy shook his head in disbelief and glanced up when the door to Leo's room opened. A girl, most likely sixteen the same age as he, entered carrying a notebook. She owned a set of curly blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. Her skin had the same hue as Percy's. Light blue. Instead of brilliant green, her eyes are storming grey orbs that pierce through you. She was Percy's friend, more like sister since they grew up together. "Is Leo engaging in story time mode again?" she asked in monotone as if bored. The brunette nodded and shifted to lie sprawled out on the bed.

"Hey! My stories are great." Leo huffed and turned his head to the side for effect. Annabeth closed the door and sat down on one side of the bed. "Which one was it this time?" She directed her question at Percy, ignoring the other's retort. "The one with the ice-breathing geckos." He snorted. She cracked a small smile and opened her notebook. Only then did Percy saw she was holding a pen. He didn't bother sitting up to look at what she drew. It was probably either of the two of them. "How do you just "make" fire?" Percy asked bluntly. The boy with curly hair blinked. "It sort of happens, I guess." Leo answered.

"No. I mean, does it come out from the pores of your skin? If so, does that mean there's fire _inside_ your body? Does it even hurt?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing at the thought. He felt a hand pat him on the head and looked up. "Don't think too much. It'll hurt you." Annabeth smiled. Percy swatted her hand away and poked her on the side. The blonde wasn't a very ticklish person so he didn't get any satisfaction in seeing her jerk away. "Rude." He glared.

"I don't know man. Annabeth's right. Thinking hurts." Leo fell back and groaned. The two Ōkeanosians sighed. Silence ensued. The only sound that can be heard was the pen Annabeth was using running along the surface of paper. "Do you ever wonder how mom and dad looked like?" Percy asked suddenly. The scribbling stopped and Percy knew he hit the dead end. Even Leo's head turned up when he heard him. It was a topic neither spoke of but silently agreed to comfort each other whenever one tends to break down because of it. That was the reason they eschew talking about the wonders they've never seen.

"Percy, don't start." Annabeth frowned. The boy grimaced and propped his head on his hands. He ignored her. "I bet I got the green eyes from dad and the hair from mom." He said thoughtfully. No one said a word after him. "I bet dad was a great king." He said softly. After a few seconds of silence, he received a reply. "I must've got the eyes from mom." Annabeth whispered. Her hand unclasped the pen she held onto and let it fall to her side. Leo watched the exchange carefully. "Hephaestus said water came out of the escape pods when it opened. It must be cool living underwater." Percy looked up at the ceiling in thought. Annabeth nodded slowly beside him.

Unknown to them, the man who took care of them stood behind the door, listening to them. "Living with the fishes and just flying around sounds cool. Well, swimming around since we live in the water." He said. "Just imagine the scenery we would have seen. The endless wonders of that world." Annabeth said, her free hand trailing the surface of her notebook as if drawing one of the most beautiful sights ever seen. They were so lost in thought that they didn't hear the knock on the door outside. Hephaestus went and left to meet his visitor.

Leo coughed, breaking the awkward atmosphere beginning to surround them. He sat up straighter and leaned on both his hands. "So Annabeth, can we see what you drew?" The smaller boy asked. Percy was thankful for the change of subject. Dwelling in the past, or supposedly the life they never had, wasn't a good thing to come by. The blonde lifted her notebook up and turned it for the boys to see. It was one of the previous sketches she stopped doing months ago. The sketch contained the three of them, laughing like they had no care in the world. Smiling faces that broke any woe and happiness radiated from them.

Sadly, it was only a sketch. Percy smiled at his somewhat sister. "It's amazing, Annie."

Leo huffed and pointed at his drawing. "I do not have wrinkles when I smile!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and set the sketch down. "It's better to put life and happiness in what you draw. It all depends on the mood of the artist. It's what you depict in the drawing that makes it unique." She explained. Leo nodded dumbfounded. "Words of wisdom." Percy cracked a smile.

"Boys!" a voice called out from outside. The three teens looked at each other confused, neither moved. "And girl." The voice added later on. Annabeth sighed and went to stand up with her two closest friends. Leo and Annabeth went out the door first and Percy followed them. He almost crashed into Annabeth when the two teens stopped abruptly. Percy opened his mouth to tell them off when Hephaestus' voice boomed from somewhere in front of them. They shifted around and got a good look of the people in the same room.

"This is King Hades, as you've heard." Hephaestus gestured to the tall man with dark robes, a stainless golden crown set atop his dark unruly hair. Unlike his species, which owned light blue skin, the Nitherans had two colors. May it be pale or dark. Before Hephaestus continued, Hades lifted a hand to silence the man then turned to the other four Nitherans beside him. "These two are my children," he gestured to one girl with dark-toned skin and frizzy dark brown hair; her eyes playful but held responsibility altogether. Then the king gestured to one boy who looked older than Percy, somewhere around eighteen, perhaps. Percy stared at the boy with the same dark unruly hair and same dark eyes like the king. He was tall and lean. He wore dark clothes to compliment his complexion that seemed different from his sister's. He had pale skin like his father but somehow had a dark tint to it. The boy had a smirk plastered to his face as if he just found out the cure for cannibalistic infection. Brilliant green met calculating black as they stared each other down. Percy felt his heart beat hard against his chest. Why did the room suddenly feel heavy?

"And these two are their bodyguards." The dark king gestured to the two figures beside his children. One boy showcasing his abs through a muscle shirt and one girl with dark hair, an aura of strong power and will radiating from her did nothing but stare back at the eyes looking them through. King Hades turned back to face the unresponsive teens who seemed to have their attention at one of each creature in the room. "You must be Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the… Oceanese?" Hades lifted an eyebrow at the two light blue creatures. "It's Ōkeanosian, sir." The blonde corrected.

Hades waved the response away. "I need to have a word with your father." He turned to Hephaestus. The man bowed and went to follow the higher being. The doors sounded as they shut close. The two Ōkeanosians and the Fyrianee fidgeted in their place as the four Nitherans looked them over. "Well!" The girl chirped. "I'm Hazel di Angelo. Call me Hazel or whatever you want. We can be friends. What're your names?" she cast her gaze towards Percy, Annabeth, then Leo but her gaze stayed on the latter. "L-Leo Valdez." The boy at the end of the line stuttered. Percy could see the boy mentally beating himself up about the slight mistake.

Taking the minimal silence as her cue, the girl beside him answered next. "Annabeth Chase." Percy raised an eyebrow at her demeanor. His friend had her head bowed down, steering clear of any eye contacts. But what piqued his interest the most is the fact that her cheeks had flared, giving off a vibrant red hue. Was she feeling the heaviness in the room too? "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." He waved and grinned at the four teens awaiting his reply. Suddenly, the taller boy stepped forward. He ceased his steps when he was a foot away from the creature with green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Percy. I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo." Percy's eyes widened when the Nitheran grabbed his hand and bent down to peck it. He opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but nothing came out. Instead, he felt a tingling sensation up his spine and heat enveloped his face. He stared doe eyed at the smirking figure. "Charmed." He nodded at him.

"I'm Frank Zhang." The male Nitheran bodyguard greeted. Percy glanced back at the other to see his eyes trained on the boy with elfish features. The bodyguard nudged the other girl who has yet to introduce herself. She sighed in frustration before looking all of them over. "I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Call me Reyna." She muttered. Nico still hasn't let go of Percy's hand and said boy was getting a nervous-like feeling spread through him. "Oh, I'll definitely call you." He turned his head to the right where her friend, Annabeth, murmured quietly but not quiet enough for the others to hear seeing that all sounds ceased.

Percy's mouth dropped open. He gaped at her for a second. Catching Leo's eyes, their open mouths became sly smirks. The blonde looked up and found the occupants in the room staring at her. "W-wait! I mean..." Her eyes widened as she waved her hand in a frantic manner. Reyna's reaction was quite the same like the others. But instead, her eyes lit up in amusement as she watched the girl deny what came out of her mouth moments ago. "Oh, we know what you mean Annie." Leo nudged her at the side. The blonde glared at him witheringly. She stomped off in a different direction and sat at a nearby couch. Frustrated and embarrassed, she hid her face into her hands.

Percy eyed her dejectedly. From his peripheral vision, he saw Hazel and Frank come up to Leo. They kept themselves busy by talking to one another. He withdrew his hand from the taller boy's grasp and went to approach his friend. Once seated, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay there?" He asked softy. He heard her sigh into the palms of her hands and finally removed them to reveal her flushed face. "Yeah. I'm sorry. Something's up with me today." She admitted, leaning close to the other boy to keep her words to themselves only.

"Is it the same reason why Leo acts differently too?" He guessed, eyeing the boy from afar who was being questioned by the princess of Nithera and her bodyguard. Annabeth chanced a glance at their friend. She turned back to Percy and shrugged. "Maybe." She frowned. The blonde swiveled her head again but this time, not directing the attention to Leo. Percy followed her line of sight and furrowed his eyebrows when the end of line pointed at Reyna. Realization dawned on him and he nudged her shoulder, getting the girl to face him. "Do you like her?" He asked quietly. The Ōkeanosian's eyes widened but haven't provided an answer. Prodding her again, she sighed and nodded. "She's just enticing. The way her eyes held all the hardships in the world and how..." Percy droned her out when his eyes landed on the handsome prince. He was watching him like a predator and the boy gulped.

Despite the hungry gaze, Percy found himself liking the way he looked at him. He stared back defiantly. Nitherans are known for getting what they want. They are determined to get what they wish to acquire all the while Ōkeanosians such as Percy and Annabeth were shy yet smart beings. From what they've seen, Fyrianees tend to display a childish character; hardworking and valiant but playful at times. Definitely the definition of Leo Valdez. He tore his eyes away from dark orbs to tune in to whatever Annabeth was saying. "I don't know what to do." She finished. The rest was all gibberish to the male Ōkeanosian but intended to help her. "Why don't you go over there and talk to her?" He suggested.

Annabeth looked at him horrified. "Did you even listen to anything what I said?" She whispered harshly. Truthfully, no but Percy shrugged his shoulders. She groaned and stood up. "I swear..." She muttered over her shoulders as she approached the lone bodyguard by the door. Percy watched, amused at her friend.

He turned to Leo and his company. They bantered on and on. Hazel had a challenging smirk on her face and Frank seemed amused with the smaller boy's antics. Unknown to him, the couch shifted slightly as the older boy sat beside him. Only when he spoke did Percy get startled by his presence. "What's a beautiful creature such as you sitting alone? I would guarantee company if that's what you wish." The prince of Nithera shrugged. His green eyes lightened upon seeing the handsome prince beside him. "Well, if you wouldn't mind." Percy experimentally relaxed and shifted closer. Nico smiled and uncharacteristically hooked his arm around the younger species' shoulder. "Tell me about you, Percy Jackson."

…

"My children wish to... acquaint themselves with your children." Hades explained.

"Acquaint how?" Hephaestus questioned. The king sighed and looked back at the house. "I assume it's better to make them fall in love with each other. Since their extinction, queen Persephone and I agreed to let our children interact with the other species. The outcome, we don't know. But it's better than letting the last of their species die away." Hades said, using other words for a specific way of putting it.

Hephaestus grumbled in thought. "Our Hazel may choose whoever she pleases. May it be Percy or Leo. Nico would have Annabeth." Hades added. The man crossed his huge arms against his chest and frowned. "But what if they're not who they choose?" He asked. King Hades furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Hephaestus shrugged. "We'll find out." He said.

"I've already told my children of this plan. They've come with me to meet them. It's up to them whether they tell them or not." Hades turned back towards the other man, his eyes far in thought. The Fyrianee seemed to consider the king's words.

…

"Living underwater, huh?" Nico smirked. Percy laughed and nodded. "I just assumed since Hephaestus told us we were submerged in water when those pods opened. If we weren't able to breathe underwater then we'd probably be dead before then." He said, unconsciously leaning on the prince's side. His eyes never left the older boy as they talked. He found his eyes deeply fascinating; dark and enticing indeed. Unknown to him, the latter enjoyed the same sight from the younger boy as well. "Point." The prince said.

"How are your eyes so dark?" Percy asked bluntly. After realizing what he said, he blushed embarrassingly. Nico regarded him amusingly. "It's not an insult or anything. I have never seen eyes so dark before. Leo's is more like dark brown." Percy explained hastily. He tilted his head and stared at the dark orbs before leaning forward, catching the prince off guard. Nico watched the other come close. His face was an inch away while he inspected his eyes. Their breaths mingled as they breathe. The close proximity made Nico blush for the first time he arrived at the household. Then, as fast as he leaned in, Percy repositioned back to his seat where he grinned. "Yeah, clearly different from Leo's." Nico smiled and shook his head.

"It's so dark you could just get lost in them." Percy admitted. If he was honest, he'd confess to saying that leaning closer to the older teen was an excuse to get right in his personal space. He was itching to touch the prince but feared he might have "no right to". Nico raised an eyebrow, entertained by the other species' words. He turned in his seat to fully face the boy. He raised his free hand that wasn't hooked around the latter's shoulders to place it on his cheek. "Yours is more likely mesmerizing, love. Like the ocean has given into temptation to get trapped inside those beautiful eyes." He enchanted the boy. To the prince's delight, Percy was speechless altogether blushing up to the tip of his supposedly light blue ears.

"Red blends quite well with light blue." Nico smiled down at him. The Ōkeanosian pursed his lips, afraid of saying something stupid. "I wonder if black will look good _on_ you too." Nico whispered, tilting the other teen's head to connect their eyesight.

"I- uhhh... Mmmh.." Percy stammered, unable to keep quiet. "Perhaps white would look great on you as well." The Nitheran prince grinned, sending a jolt down Percy's spine. The light blue creature made a sound of approval as he relished in Nico's touch and voice. The other boy leaned down to put his lips against Percy's ear. "Would you like that, my love? I would gladly help you." The older boy teased. Before Percy intervened his courting, a voice startled him.

"You _what?!_" yelped a loud voice.

Percy turned his face away from the handsome teen to look at the Fyrianee. Hazel and Frank looked concerned and tried to calm the boy down. Percy raised an eyebrow at them. Even Annabeth and Reyna stopped talking to see what the commotion was about. "I guess they gave him the news." a voice next to him sighed. Percy twisted around to look at the older Nitheran who dropped his hand from the Ōkeanosian's face. "What are you talking about?" Green eyes blinked up at the dark prince.

It felt awkward at first to interact in the same level with higher priorities but as they talked, it seemed like an irrational thought. They were different species, yes. But that's no excuse to differentiate themselves from one another.

"You'll know soon." Grinned the Nitheran as he brought a hand up to brush a part of Percy's hair away from his eyes. The doors opened and in came Hephaestus and the king, Hades. Everyone stopped conversing as they watched the two older species walk in. Hades raised an eyebrow at Reyna who was holding Annabeth's hand. The latter immediately brought her hand back to her side and stared self-consciously at the ground. Dark eyes inspected the room and landed on the prince who still held his hand up, brushing the green-eyed species' hair away from his eyes. Hades' eyebrows shot up at the display but looked away afterwards.

"Children." The king addressed his two kids. Hazel frowned and said something to Leo. From the distance, Percy couldn't make out what she said but it sounded like a promise to come back. He heard Nico sigh and faced him again. The prince smiled at him.

"I'll come see you again. I promise." Percy smiled, holding back the adrenaline of seeing the handsome prince again. The light blue creature looked back to see Hazel hugging Leo. Frank clapped him on the shoulder. Even Annabeth was receiving a form of goodbye from the female bodyguard. They shook hands and exchanged smiles. The boy watched as Hazel, Frank, and Reyna make it out their home. Turning back, he furrowed his eyebrows at the prince who stared only at him.

"I think you're supposed to go with them." Percy snorted. Nico grinned as he stood. What Percy didn't expect was to get pulled up along with him. In a flash, the prince leaned in to kiss both his cheeks. Percy gaped dumbfounded. "I'll see you again." The Nitheran smiled. He pulled Percy against his chest and embraced him before letting go. He walked out the door to follow his family and bodyguards.

Hephaestus closed the doors and heaved a heavy sigh. "Wow." Leo said. He had his arms wrapped around him as if it reminded him of Hazel's arms around him; one hand also touching his shoulder at the memory of Frank touching him there. Annabeth grinned happily to herself, walking towards Percy and sitting down on the couch. The latter plopped down beside her and looked up at the ceiling, obtrusively smirking as he remembered _his_ dark prince. He was no idiot. After what happened, he'd be lying if he said he felt nothing for the older teen. Regarding the other's actions, it seemed the other had intentions of courting him. Percy had no argument to that.

"I'd bend down to Hazel and Frank."

"I could imagine myself on Reyna's bed."

"I want a piece of my dark prince."

Altogether, the teens sighed dreamily. Hephaestus stared at each one before scooting away to give them some time to talk about it. Leo went and sat down on Percy's left side. "I bet Hazel is as dominating as Frank." The Fyrian smiled. Percy and Annabeth turned their heads toward the boy. "What?" Leo blinked. Percy shook his head and stared at his hands. "I'd lick Nico clean if he asked me to." He said. Leo chuckled and the blonde creased her eyebrows. "Perce, that's disgusting." She retorted. The boy shrugged. "I'd let Reyna guard my body, if you get what I mean." She grinned to herself. Both boys sat up and gawked at her. "That's the most lewd thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Leo supplied.

"Please. If she were with Reyna, she'd be spouting nonsense as she let her ravish her." Percy smirked coyly. The female Ōkeanosian hit him on the upper arm and narrowed her eyes at the two species. Shaking her head, she muttered, "boys." Leo and Percy laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

** I haven't finished Psychokinetic Disaster and I already have another plot in mind! But don't worry, I'll finish P.D before I start the other one so that I'll avoid postponing it longer. Also, since I got a vote of smut, there will be smut. I hope you liked this story and I'll see you guys again on my other fanfics. Do you rather I do more Nicercy or not? This is my first Nicercy fic, as I said before. **

_**Thunder – Thunor (Old English)**_

_**Beauty – Bellus (Latin)**_

_**Revenge – Revindicare (Late Latin)**_

_**Reave – Roven (of Germanic origin; related to Dutch)**_

* * *

**The Heirs of Nithera and Ōkeanos**

**Chapter Two**

Nighttime came. It's the time of day where the sky takes on a darker shade. But instead of seeing a blank black canvas hung up on the sky, planets of different colors all across the galaxy is displayed for the planets' inhabitants to see in all shapes and sizes varying from their distance from each other. It's not only the planets that are displayed but also the bright and glistening stars that twinkle on the night sky as aliens of different forms watch, enticed.

This is one of the few things Percy Jackson would love to see, another thing being a certain handsome prince who he imagined cuddling with him as they stare at the wonders in the sky.

After spending the whole day talking to Annabeth and Leo, getting a sketch or two from Annabeth, the boy decided to head out of their house to lay down outside and watch as shooting stars pass by. Sometimes, he would stare at one planet to another, thinking what lurked on its grounds. Sometimes, he would close his eyes to picture a different world, seeing it from one person's point of view as they walk their planet.

The Ōkeanosian took the path leading to the place he secretly loved. From there, he could see the planets altogether, bringing out a wonderful dash of colors. He passed by other Nitherans, others pointedly looking him over and others staring at his form. Percy ignored them and marched head on. Only a few minutes from here now, he thought.

… A few years ago …

A younger version of Percy watched as Hephaestus cuddled his son, calming the crying boy down. They were exploring new places as they wandered around the planet. Annabeth was locked up in her room; busy gathering the papers she earlier used as she drew what looked like a structure of the palace in their kingdom, the palace where King Hades and Queen Persephone resides.

Percy and Leo got glares from Nitherans as they bumped against them albeit their glares softened at seeing the two creatures holding hands to avoid losing one another. It's was when Percy stopped at a corner and saw what he thought his eyes deceived him. A boy looked around, lost and scared. His eyes the darkest shade Percy has ever seen and blacker than night hair. Even the night itself would be jealous. The Ōkeanosian wanted to approach said boy but he was frozen on the spot when their eyes connected.

He saw the other's eyes widen. Suddenly, his line of sight was blocked by another figure, a girl with dark skin stood between them. Percy watched as she shifted slightly side-to-side and talked to the boy. The girl looked a year younger but had a mature attitude when she tried persuading the boy to something Percy failed to hear due to the distance and chattering Nitherans everywhere.

He swatted the hand that tugged on his arm, aware that Leo was telling him something but the words blurred as they passed through his ears. His eyes were trained on the other boy's eyes but said boy was currently staring at the girl in front of him. The girl then began to pull him away and Percy wanted to reach out. His chest lit up when the boy's head swiveled back to look at him one last time. Percy's cheeks heated when the boy smiled at him. Then he was out of his view.

Leo pulled Percy along but their next stop wasn't so nice like their previous one. The next Nitheran Leo bumped into wasn't as kind. The older man got mad and scolded him for not watching where they go. Percy only nodded, disregarding the whole speech but Leo took it all in. He was trembling and was in the brink of tears. It all came too fast. Percy stepped back in shock as he watched his childhood friend light up in fire. Even bystanders stood back, some screaming, some too shocked to move. Percy wanted to get help, to try and put the fire out, but he had no idea how.

A crazy idea popped in his head albeit scared of its outcome. Then he thought how Leo must be handling this situation at hand. The boy on fire started to wail. Percy then took his plan in action. Breathing deeply, the young boy grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him with him, running across bystanders who moved away when the Ōkeanosian and Fyrianee ran towards their direction. The fire enveloping his friend's hand burned his skin to the point where it felt like melting off. He had to change hands as he pulled him along. He heard other Nitherans whisper "He's crazy!" or "They need help fast" but ignored them. He knew one person who could help them in this situation. And that was Hephaestus, Leo's father.

Percy was crying, his hands burnt as he barged into their house. Hephaestus immediately called Annabeth to take care of Percy's hand and went to calm his son down. The blonde finally emerged from her room and when she saw what happened to her somewhat brother, she took drastic measures to help heal him. She has read books about other creatures and she found a special ability only specific creatures of Ōkeanosia have.

She grabbed a bowl of water and chanted the words she remembered from the book, hoping that she and Percy had this ability as well. Percy watched her in confusion but when the bowl of water started to swirl and take on a brighter blue color, he gasped and so did the blonde. Annabeth told him to dip his hands in the water so he did.

The refreshing water enveloped his hands and in an instant, the pain was gone and so were the bruises. Annabeth smiled at her work. After their little healing ritual, they gathered around the boy who was in his father's arms. "Leo never learned this but only the special ones in Fyrian get this ability, the ability to summon fire from their body." Hephaestus explained. The fire died out long before Percy got his hands healed but the boy didn't stop crying. Leaving the father and son alone, he decided to rest in his room. Annabeth went back to her drawing.

He didn't tell anyone of the boy he saw that day. The boy who made his stomach fill with butterflies. The boy who made his cheeks grew hot. The boy he unconsciously fell for but had no idea he had.

… Back in the present …

Percy made sure to apologize to the other people he accidentally bumps into. He remembers the first time he and Leo went out to explore the place. He smiled at the memory. His smile tugged at the sides downward when he remembered the pain he was in. He flexed his hand in the memory and how he learned what he and Annabeth can do. It wasn't much but it wasn't nothing. Then a blurred image of the boy from before appeared in the back of his mind. He never found out who the boy was. That frustrated him until now.

The place he was going to was surrounded by a few trees. Nithera didn't bear a lot of trees as much as other planets have, according to the book Annabeth once showed him, but there was enough. The reason why he chose the one surrounded by trees was that he didn't want to be bothered by bystanders as they walk pass him; didn't want to be bothered by their talking or any sort of commotion that happens. He wanted a quiet place where he could let his mind think freely as he watch the scenery above him.

Percy's nearing the place now. "Maybe I should have brought a pencil and paper with me so I could draw that one yellow planet, Thunor. But then again, I'm not as good as Annabeth when it comes to drawing." Percy muttered as he walked along.

"What did that planet consist of again? I heard there were constant changes in the weather and their people can fly. Well, that's pretty neat." Percy talked to no one as he stared at the ground. As he continued walking, events of what happened earlier came back to him.

He smiled, remembering when he leaned against the older boy, more so when he recalled Nico kissing him on both cheeks. He remembers his dark as abyss eyes that never left him when they talked to each other. How his lips would turn up when Percy commented sarcastically as he told Nico about his life. The Ōkeanosian blushed, the face of his love interest popping up in his mind. How beautiful it would look like if he were below the taller boy, the teasing smile never faltering as he stared into Percy's clouded green gaze. His eyes hypnotizing him into wrapping his legs around the other's waist and arms hanging around Nico's neck. He would surrender completely to the dark prince; let him take the all of him.

He imagined the sounds he would make as he let Nico pound into him. Or if the older teen wasn't into the loud and noisy type, he could muffle his voice and let Nico kiss him hard to prevent the moans that ached to reach the surface. He will let the Nitheran take control of him. Would even let him chain him and bind him against his will if it'll get him something nice in return. Percy can get down on his knees to suck the dark prince off, if that's what Nico wanted. He was willing to bend over to let the older teen take his virginity. He wanted to prove he's capable of being flexible. He'd place his legs on the taller boy's shoulders as he lean down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Percy bit his lip, his mind going off to places where it made him uncomfortable below.

He muttered a quick apology when he distractedly bumped into one of the Nitherans roaming around. He glanced up when he neared. The trees weren't many but enough to conceal his hiding spot.

He pushed the branches that hung low back. He stepped carefully to avoid the roots that tricked to trip him. Once in the clearing, he sighed and looked at the trees forming a circle around him. Due to the darkness at night, the leaves didn't showcase its color. It left a dull shade of dark green but it never failed to let Percy feel nature around him. He leaned on one tree and counted off the planets he could see, thinking that it'll get his mind off his standing erection.

"There's Thunor, the planet that never had one day without changing weather." He smiled at his words. He looked at the yellow planet. From afar, he could see a dark patch looming over. Storm maybe? "That's... Revindicare. Annabeth said the creatures that lived there aren't much as friendly and tend to fight one another. They have arenas that held competitions for the strongest person; their battle reflexes and all that." Percy eyed the dark maroon planet. He shivered at the thought of ever being sent to that planet.

"Over there is Roven, the planet where you need to watch your every move. Most Rovenians tend to steal from others. But others usually just prank each other for the heck of it. Really mischievous planet I've ever heard of." Percy chuckled, crossing his arms. The orange planet was seen looming over Revindicare but in a few distances back.

"Then there's Bellus. I haven't read much about that planet but I heard the people of Bellus are really beautiful." He muttered silently to himself. The planet was dark pink in color from the distance. It looked almost purple. Percy's heard of the planet competing against another planet's inhabitants. If he could recall correctly, the other planet was called Venus. It was somewhere out there, out of his line of sight but if he were to see it from Bellus' point of view, he could probably pinpoint the location. "But not as beautiful as you." A voice said from behind him. Percy jumped when two hands snaked around his waist and turned to see his dark prince.

"Nico! Hey." He smiled. He shifted in his position when the erection hasn't completely vanished. The taller boy grinned and tightened his hold on the Ōkeanosian's waist. "What're you doing here?" Percy asked, eyeing the boy carefully. "I saw you walking towards here and followed." He shrugged as if it was no big deal at all.

"And besides, I did say I would come see you again." Nico said, smiling when the other boy lifted his arms to wrap around his neck. Percy leaned towards the warmer body and rested his head against the older boy's shoulder. "Yeah, you did." He hummed against his neck, distracted by the Nitheran's husky scent. Nico laughed and stroked his back. "So, what are _you_ doing here?" He asked. Percy detached himself from the prince, embarrassed that he leaned against him and thankful that the other hadn't noticed the hard tent poking him.

Instead, he looked up and motioned to the other planets looming above them. "I come here when I feel like it. I like looking at the sky whenever it's nighttime. I get to see the planets showcase their colors through the darkness and the stars light up in the background." He said.

He heard the boy walk closer. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Nico looking up as well, his eyes inspecting the stars that covered the black surface and the planets that come far away from them. The night was dark but the stars brought enough light to cast a supernatural glow on the dark prince. Percy stared at him, his face lightened by the stars. When Nico turned his head around, he looked into Percy's green eyes. The glow had the same effect, making the green eyes illuminate in the darkness. Percy was snapped out of his trance when he felt a hand cupping his cheek. He blinked and his eyes widened when the figure before him leaned forward, eyes closed and lips centimeters away from his.

He gasped when his lips connected with Nico's. His eyelids slowly droop, his lips moving slowly against soft ones. He experimentally reached up and entwined his fingers into Nico's dark hair. The older boy sighed in relief when the younger teen didn't push him away. He grinned against supple pink lips as he pushed Percy against a nearby tree. The Ōkeanosian's breath hitched when Nico practically tore his shirt off. He was about to protest when his lips are occupied by the prince. Nico swiped his tongue against his lips and Percy gave him access to his mouth. The younger teen moaned at the back of his throat when Nico glided his tongue in and played with his. Percy's other free hand gripped the older boy's shirt and tugged them up, causing them to break away from each other. Instead of leaning back in, Nico placed both hands beside Percy's head. Both creatures stared at each other, eyes glazed over and mouths open due to the lack of air supply.

Percy tilted his head up and placed his hands on the older boy's shoulders. Nico detached his hands from the tree to run them down Percy's torso. Nico reclined his head forward but not close enough for them to touch lips. Percy sighed and retreated, making the Nitheran follow him. The younger boy smiled and looked into deep and dark eyes. Nico stared back and for a moment, time stopped between the two. Their chest hurt from the excessive pumping of their hearts, minds ceased thinking as they let the heart take what they want.

After that moment, Nico finally leaned down to kiss Percy fiercely. The boy kissed back equally heated and rubbed his body against the older teen. Nico pushed down his shorts in a flash and kissed down his chest. Percy watched, eyes clouded with lust as Nico stuck his tongue out and licked from the base of Percy's cock to the sensitive tip. The boy yelped when Nico swirled his tongue around the slit and wrapped his lips around it to suck harshly. Percy's head hit the bark of the tree behind him, the sensation of pleasure running through his body in tremors. He subconsciously whined when the warmth retreated, exposing his erection to the cool air. He heard the rustling of clothes then Nico was on him again. This time, his pants were gone and Percy stared at the dick attached to the prince.

"My face and lips are up here." Nico grinned. Percy chuckled nervously and leaned up to kiss the dark-haired boy, his tongue being played with and dominated by the other. Percy accidentally bit the older boy's lips when he felt a finger circle the puckered hole behind him. There was another trait Ōkeanosians had. They tend to get moist at certain places when feeling nervous, excited or, in this case, deeply aroused. Nico grabbed onto the shaft leaking with pre-cum and started to stroke it softly. His finger pushed into Percy's hole and pull away teasingly. He was surprised to feel him wet below too.

"It's a thing with us water creatures." Percy explained, humiliated and stared unblinkingly at the ground. He looked up when Nico kissed him on the cheek. "I think it's hot." He grinned. The younger boy blushed and cried out in pleasure when Nico pushed in one finger.

Percy wrapped his arms around the older boy and rested his head against his arms. He breathed steadily and hummed at the feeling of being impaled on the prince's fingers. He can hear Nico grunt and sigh as he jerked his finger inside him. A second finger added and the stroking slowed. Percy reached down to detach the older boy's hand from his cock. Nico raised an eyebrow at the action but moaned when Percy pulled him against his body and rubbed both their genitals together.

Nico rushed his movements and finally pushed in a third finger. "Stop the foreplay. I want you inside me." Percy demanded. Nico's eyebrows rose in amusement and obeyed. He lined his cock up against his hole and pushed in, watching Percy's expression and trying to detect any form of hurt coming from the boy. But none came by. He only saw him bite his lip and tilt his head back in anticipation. "Is that all you got?" Percy growled, opening his eyes to stare into Nico's dark orbs. The prince grinned and kissed him on the lips. "Just making sure you can handle me." He said. Percy opened his mouth to argue when Nico pulled back and slammed straight to home, causing Percy to gasp instead of forming words.

Nico held the boy's hips when Percy couldn't take it anymore and his knees buckled. He held him against the tree and thrust him against it. The younger boy couldn't stop the noises he's making, afraid that other Nitherans might come and check what the noise was about. He bit his lip and silently enjoyed the hot cock that rubbed him on the inside. "Nnnh.. Ahh..." He gasped when Nico pulled back slowly. He looked at Nico questioningly when he could only feel the tip of his cock inside him. It was a little too late when Percy caught the smirk on the dark prince's face as he quickly slammed into him. Repeating the process, he pulled out slowly, letting the younger boy take in every inch and feel of his cock then hitting him dead on his prostate.

"Fffff... Ahhh! N-Nico!" He yelped, nuzzling his head against the other's neck. The quick jerky movements of the boy had him panting against his neck, eyes shut as he let the older boy take care of him. All those thoughts that entered him moments back before he entered his special place vanished, all those nothing compared to what they're doing now. He pressed a kiss against the taller boy's neck and sucked on it. He felt the older boy moan and change his pace of thrusting. He pushed in hard and fast, although when retreating, he goes far as to remove himself completely, loving the complaints coming from the Ōkeanosian.

"Nico! Fuck me harder! Nnnggh. Shove that dick deep inside me." Percy was surprised by his voice. So was Nico. "I-uhh I'm sorry. I mean-" His apology was cut off when the prince attached his lips to his, kissing him slowly and sensually. When they broke away from each other, Percy hummed as Nico slammed into him faster, the bark of the tree digging slightly painfully against his back. He disregarded the notion, and enjoyed the sensation.

"I like it when you talk to me like that. All demanding and hot." Nico whispered against his ear.

Percy moaned and bit his lip, an idea popping up in his mind. "Stop." He said. The prince furrowed his eyebrows when he heard him. Reluctantly, the taller boy ceased his movements. Percy regretted it but he had to. He placed a hand on Nico's shoulder and pushed him down, the boy silently following what the other does to him. Once down, he pushed Nico back, careful of his back hitting the ground and climbed on top of him. The dark prince got the idea and grinned wide at the boy.

Percy lowered his ass on his dick and let the feel of Nico's erection slowly enter him. He planted his hands on the dark-haired boy's chest and heaved a sigh. He sat up and brought himself down on his dick. He moaned at the back of his throat and stared at Nico who was already staring at him with a proud grin. "This, I could live with." The older boy continued grinning. Percy glared half-heartedly, the pleasure overriding his annoyance. "Shut up." He muttered. Nico laughed and gripped his hips. "You'll just have to make me, darling." He taunted. Percy leaned down and connected their lips, effectively shutting him up and letting his want for the older boy increase by a long shot.

He retracted immediately and bounced on Nico's dick faster. "Mmmhhh.. So good. So thick." He moaned unconsciously. Nico laughed and hummed in amusement at the same time. Percy cried out when he felt cold fingers tweak the slightly pinkish nipples on his chest. Nico circled and rubbed the nub of flesh as Percy rode him fast.

The Ōkeanosian tightened the walls of his ass as he came on the dark-haired teen's chest. Nico moaned at the feeling of being suffocated by tight heat and released inside him. They stayed like that for a while, regaining their strength and breaths. Neither has moved from their position and neither commented about what they did. After gaining the strength needed, Percy heaved himself off the flaccid cock and shivered when he felt the liquid dribble down his hole. Nico's head turned up, face flushed as he watched his own cum run down the younger boy's thighs. "Come here." He held a hand out for the other boy to take. Percy placed his hand in his and was pulled down to his chest. He shifted his position to lay next to his lover.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Percy said, looking up into the sky illuminated by the stars. Nico nodded and wrapped an arm around the boy. They watch the stars up above the sky twinkle. They leaned on each other like their lives depended on it. "You know, I once saw this boy who I liked immediately. He had black hair and dark eyes like you. We stared when he saw me looking then a girl took him away. He smiled at me though when he looked back." Percy blurted out, the memory of the young boy coming back to him. For a moment, he was horrified by what he had said, thinking that the other would lean away from him. But he didn't.

Nico stared at him for a long time. "You can't be..." He trailed off. Percy turned his head, raising an eyebrow. "I was lost then I saw this boy who looked different from the others. He had green eyes like you. Then my sister went to take me back to the palace. I looked back at him and smiled. Were you.." Nico failed to finish his words as he stared at the other boy wide-eyed. "I-I think we.." Percy was cut off when Nico connected their lips. "You're the boy I looked for after I saw you when I was lost." Nico said. Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"I think I love you Nico." Percy admitted. He sighed in satisfaction when the older boy kissed his cheek lovingly. "I think I love you too." Nico whispered. The boy nuzzled his head on Percy's hair and breathed a sigh, slowly falling asleep.

Percy was reluctant about resting in the public without their clothes on but seeing that the other boy was already asleep, his arms caging him in, he had no chance but to rest with him. And so, his wish was fulfilled; being able to watch the stars and planets with Nico while they cuddled.

…

"I want you to live with me in our palace." Nico said. Percy nearly dropped his mug of what seemed to be hot chocolate when he heard his lover's request. They were finally back in their home after leaving the place they made love last night. Luckily for them, Hephaestus was out buying supplies. Hazel came and went to talk to Leo, their bodyguards following them. Hazel was surprised to see Nico already staying at the said house. She bid them farewell after collecting the young Fyrianee. "I- Will your father allow that?" Percy asked uncertainly. To his surprise, Nico nodded eagerly.

"That's why Hazel came to talk to Leo. She wants to invite him there as well." He said, the memory of hearing his sister talk about the young curly haired boy yesterday for hours. He cringed at the memory. He only wanted to think about his pretty sea creature whose eyes are brilliant green.

"But Annabeth." Percy frowned. "I talked father out to let Reyna keep Annabeth. They'll be fine." Nico waved his hand, dismissing the idea immediately. "Please?" He looked at Percy pleadingly. Percy nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course." He smiled. Nico wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his chest. He pressed kisses against his neck and sighed. "Get a room, maybe?" A voice interrupted them. Both boys turned around to see Leo with hands on his hips, grinning. Hazel and Frank on either side of him, smiling at the display of affection Percy and Nico showed.

"Yes, we will." Nico replied, grinning jokingly as he went to stand up and pull Percy to a nearby room. The boy glared at him and pulled him back to his seat. "He said yes!" Hazel shrieked, making Nico grimace from the noise but smiled afterwards. "He said yes too." He gestured to Percy. Then, another person entered the room. "Reyna invited me to stay with her." Annabeth announced, blushing when he realized there were other people. "I guess that's a yes too for Reyna." Frank grinned. All teens laughed and lived their lives together with the ones they love.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
